<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Am I? by JelloFangy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777343">Who Am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy'>JelloFangy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>general? - Fandom, non categorised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>General, Not a fanfic, get to know the writer, jellofangy, just some get to know me shit, nothing rly specific?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of info story that includes the shiz you need to know about the writer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladies, gentlemen and non-binary buddies... Presenting the bio of a writer! A short, simple but quite interesting tid-bit about me if your interested in my content owo!</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>GENERAL INFO</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>REAL NAME: </strong>Olivia </p><p><strong>BEST KNOWN SOCIAL MEDIA NAME: </strong>JelloFangy</p><p><strong>BIRTH DATE: </strong>December 14th</p><p><strong>COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: </strong>Australia (DO YOU COME FROM DA LAND DOWN UNDA-)</p><p><strong>NATIONALITY/BACKGROUND: </strong>Australian/Italian/Syrian</p><p><strong>SEXUALITY: </strong>Aromantic/Asexual</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>MY INTERESTS</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>WHAT DO I DO: </strong>Not only do I write fanfiction, but I also draw art and occasionally make edits and animatics. I also have been in Musical Theatre so I'm a pretty decent singer and have a nice taste for music (Also composes and plays piano)</p><p><strong>FAVOURITE MOVIES: </strong>Disney Movies (Mainly the ones from the Renaissance era *Cough cough Hunchback*)</p><p>Anything made by Cartoon Saloon</p><p>Padak (The eel is quite popular oop)</p><p>Meet Me In St Louis</p><p>Shane Acker 9</p><p>Any Rankin Bass Movie (Snow Miser/Heat Miser stan here)</p><p><strong>FAVOURITE TV SHOWS/CARTOONS/ANIME: </strong>Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (Probs can tell already)</p><p>Thomas And Friends </p><p>Go Jetters (I feel so embarrassed about liking those two ;-;)</p><p>Inanimate Insanity</p><p>Puella Magi Madoka Magica</p><p>Community</p><p>
  <strong>FAVOURITE VIDEO GAMES</strong>
</p><p>Kingdom Hearts (Just please beware that once CoM comes around THAT'S where shit goes down hard)</p><p>Poptropica (Ringmaster Raven stan here)</p><p>Moshi Monsters (Dr Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth stan here)</p><p>
  <strong>FAVOURITE MUSICIANS/BANDS</strong>
</p><p>Tally Hall</p><p>Fredrik</p><p>Ruby Fields</p><p>Green Day</p><p>Disneymania (Most of the songs tho)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FAVOURITE CHARACTERS/SHIPS</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>10 CHARACTER STANS</strong>
</p><p>Ringmaster Raven (Poptropica)</p><p>Kyoko Sakura (Madoka Magica)</p><p>James (TTTE)</p><p>Alfur (Hilda)</p><p>Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame IM NOT A FROLLOPHILE DON'T WORRY)</p><p>Doktor Frogg (League Of Super Evil)</p><p>Sweet Tooth (Moshi Monsters)</p><p>Cedric The Sorcerer (Sofia The First)</p><p>Either Titan or Evil Earl Coldface cause they are both equally cinnamon buns (Teenage Fairytale Dropouts</p><p>
  <strong>5 CHARACTER SHIPS</strong>
</p><p>Raven x Alfur (Hilda)</p><p>Titan x Cedric (Crossover ship oop)</p><p>Earl x Chuck (Teenage Fairytale Dropouts)</p><p>Jeremiah x Trafalgar (Teenage Fairyta- ANOTHER ONE OWO)</p><p>Snufkin x Moomin (Moomins)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>WHERE TO FIND ME?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>TUMBLR: </strong>
  <a href="https://jellofangy.tumblr.com/">
    <em>https://jellofangy.tumblr.com/</em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>TWITTER: </strong>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/AgainOlivia">
    <em>https://twitter.com/AgainOlivia</em>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>YOUTUBE: </strong>
  <em>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/user/olivia4536ify/featured">https://www.youtube.com/user/olivia4536ify/featured</a>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<strong>THAT'S ALL FOLKS!</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for being absent on this site for a while and then coming back with this. Other projects as well as school has been getting on my nerves again and so I never have much time to do what I usually do. But I'm gonna try and think of a schedule or something to help manage my time! Thank you mates for being patient and expect more content for obscure fanbases soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>